


|| One More Chance || Pony!Play || AU ||

by DisturbedMale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Pony Play, Pony!play, Ponygirl, ponyboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedMale/pseuds/DisturbedMale
Summary: Where ponyplay is 100% normal and accepted. How will Severus cope with Lily and James' colt being sent to him for training? The colt having lived a life of torment for the past three years of his short life. Can Severus tame the colt or will it be the end for Harry?





	1. || Chapter One || The Wild Colt ||

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not read this, this story will make little to no sense. 
> 
> AN: This is a Harry Potter fanfic set in a totally different AU. If this book does not appeal to you, simple click of it. Any hate comments will be removed.   
> Before I write this I'm going to explain certain things so nothing get's confusing during the book, if I missed anything I'll add it in the AN at the end of said chapter.  
> "Pony's" are infact humans but have been bred to be treated like a pony. They can understand human speech but it is rare any of them will speak it as they would of never been taught how to. They would of just been taught to understand the language to make everything simpler. "Ponys" are a normally thing, it's not a kink in the AU. It's normal. You're either a pony or a human.   
> For size reference and aging to make it more understandable and workable for me, When the "foal" is born they will be about the size of a three year old child. Not a new born baby. At the age of one they will be the size of a five year old, at two, an eight year old and at three a thirteen year old. Then they will not get much bigger rather than another inch or two. Height depends on how big their parents are.   
> The "ponys" do no require the food a human does, they can eat oats, fruit, veg and hay and be able to survive.   
> A stallion will be a horse without a cock cage.  
> A gelding will have a cock cage at all times.  
> And a mare will be a female horse.   
> All the human characters in this book will still be wizards and witches but it will not be the main focus and magic will be rarely used unless I feel it needs to be. 
> 
> Any more question, please feel free to ask and I will answer as soon as I can!

Chapter one. Severus paced back and front in front of his desk, his stable busy with the ponies being trained and cared for by his stable hands. He was expecting a new pony. But the trailer was late with delivering him thus making Severus stressed. Severus had bought the pony on the agreement if things didn't work out, the said pony would be put down.  He stopped pacing when his head stable hire walked into his office. "May I have a word?" Tom said as he strode further into the office, taking a seat. "I suppose." Severus moved behind his desk, but remained standing. "How can I be of help?" he asked the male. "The new pony. I am.." Tom paused for a moment, deciding on his next words. "I'm not sure exactly where to stable him. We know he's dangerous. but I do not want to isolate him." Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suggested next to Draco. His stall will be at the far end of barn, but he will have company still." Tom nodded before he stood up. heading towards the door. "I hope you are right about this Severus. You could be taking on a helpless case." with that Tom left the office, leaving Severus to his own thoughts. It was another three hours before the truck and trailer pulled up the stone drive way, Severus was stood outside, a green lead rope in hand, four inches of it made of chain, the other six inches made of rope. It was normally used for bolshy ponies that need a little extra control when handling. One the truck had stopped, and middle aged women climbed out, walking to the ramp, she started to unlock it. "I'd be careful with this one Severus, took us three hours to get the damn beast on the box. Nightmare he was!" she said quickly, as soon as the ramp hit the floor, the women scuttled away. "Thank you for the warning Molly." It only took him a matter of seconds before he was walking up the ramp and into the box. At the back, tied to the ring was the three year old colt, his eyes covered with a thick blindfold blocking any light that was able to enter the box. His foot impatiently stamped against the floor. The colts body was tense, almost as if he was ready to kick out at the nearest person, Which Severus knew if the colt was given a chance, he would kick him. He slowly walked towards him, quietly attaching his lead rope to the colts bridle, he just had time to clip the one that attached him to the wall before the colt took off, pulling back with force to free himself.  Another twenty minutes of the colt kicking and squealing before Severus managed to pry it out of the box, stable hands pausing from their jobs to watch the sudden noise as the frail creature stumbled down the ramp and onto the stone path. Severus winced as the colt spun and kick him directly in the shin but he still didn't loosen his grip on the rope. "Walk." He said calmly and he lightly tugged on the rope, making the colt stumble forward. The colt was quickly walked into his stall, before Severus secured him to the wall with his lead rope. "It'll make is easier." He explained to Tom as he walked back outside to Molly. "Do you have his papers?" Molly quickly handled them over, looking over Severus shoulder to try and get a glimpse of the colt. "You're either stupid or brave, that colt is runied." She turned away, climbing back into the truck, driving away.  Severus eyes scanned the papers in his hand. "Severus. A word." Tom didn't sound too pleased and Severus could guess why. "Of course.." Severus walked into his office, taking a seat before motioning for Tom to do the same. Tom shut the door before sitting down. "You said misunderstood not a fucking physco Sev! How the hell are you going to explain that when Albus comes over next week for the competitions? You can't have a physco pony around when kids are here!" Tom almost screamed. "I am aware. I am hoping we can get somewhat calm him before the competition." Severus said slowly. "Do you know who the sire and dam are Tom?" He asked as he opened the colt's papers on his desk, Tom shook his head. "No. I never asked." He replied. "James and Lily Potter" "But their colt is only three.. the advert said he was broken two years ago.." Tom let the words trail off " They broke a one year old?" He asked, almost for confirmation. "He was. I did some digging, he was broken by the Dursleys. Not a pleasant farm. He's been there for the past three years as a work horse. He's probably only seen whips nothing else." "What's his name?" Tom asked, "He's passported as the 'The Boy Who Lived.' but his stall name is Harry." 


	2. Chapter Two - How Much Damage?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to upload!! This chapter was already wrote I just hadn't had the time to upload! I'll upload the next chapter next week and in the mean time I shall start writing the fourth one!
> 
> This is a short chapter just to fill in a little on what Harry ha endured with the Dursleys!

Chapter Two.

Harry's foot hit the floor under him, it felt different that what he was use to. The floor wasn't hard. It felt soft under his hoofboot. He tossed his head, shifting to the side, he knew he'd never get free from the ring on the wall, but he could always try, right?  
His body went still at the sound of footsteps, he dreaded to think what was going to happen, he hated the fact that he couldn't see. He needed to see to kick whoever had dragged him out of the damn trailer. He knew he'd at least got one kick. But he doubted he'd get anymore.

Severus leaned against the door of the stall, watching the new colts movement, although there was none. He was still. He sighed as he slowly unlocked the door, walking into the stall, he nodding to Tom, who had come from the vet room with a syringe in hand. It wasn't long before Tom had injected Harry's let thigh with a sedative, thus making the colt kick out, almost hitting his target. If Tom hadn't skillfully side stepped away from the colts legs. "None of that." Severus said, his voice calm as he watched the drug take effect. 

Within five minutes they had moved the sedated colt into the vet room, strapped onto the examination table. Severus slowly undid the blidfold before he and Tom set to work on checking the colt over, now that they could both get a good look at him everything was seen. Almost every inch of the colts body was covered in bruises, cuts or scars. Not a single part of his body was unmarked. "Gelding this one?" Tom asked as he set to work cleaning the cuts out. "Not yet. I want to see how he fairs. He deserve's a chance like the rest." Severus' thumb ran across the colt's lower lip, his eyes scanning his face before he lightly pulled the bridle off Harry's face. Severus inwardly winced as the barb wired 'bit' fell from the colts mouth. "Some bit.." He mumbled as he tossed the bridle onto the floor. Working on cleaning Harry's mouth from the cut he has substained from the bit.  
"Luna!" Severus shouted as he started to undo the straps that held Harry to the table. "Could you get me a size 1 hackamore and size 4 hoof boots? Also when you have time later would you put together a size 1 bridle with a four inch rubber bit. A thin one." Severus said as the blonde hair female scurried away to do his bidding. She returned a few moments later with the hackmore and hoofboots.. "Thank you." He took the hackamore from her, The hackamore was a dark brown.  gently placing it on Harry's head before he tightly secured the hoofboots, the black leather stood out against Harry's leg, coming up to mid thigh. 

Harry woke up suddenly, his heart beating fast in his chest. He quickly looked around his stall. He wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. That much was clear. He slowly stumbled to his feet, the soft shavings under his hoofboots was a pleasant surprise. He shook his head. The stall was a decent size, he had plenty of room to walk around, he could see a water dispenser in the corner, and a food bucket that hung on the wall was near the door. He was glad the blindfold had been removed. He hated being deprived of his sight. His body tensed as a tall man walked to his stall door, the male's long black hair was straight and it reached down to his shoulders. "Morning Harry. Are you ready to start training?"  Severus said as Harry darted to the back of his stall in fear.


	3. Chapter Three - Freedom.~

Harry shifted nervously at the back of his stall as Severus slowly unlocked the stall door, emptying a bucket of oats, apple's and pears into his feeding bucket. "I'll give you an hour or so to eat. Then we can start your evaluation." He explained to the colt as he left the stall, leaving Harry to eye the food. He was hungry, but did he want to risk the food being drugged?. Severus sighed and left him to his own devices as he went to watch Tom train his personal stallion.   
Tom stood in the middle of the sand arena. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he wanted to work the stallion before the heat got too much. He attached his lunge line to the stallions bridle before sending him out, getting him to walk around. "Dave." He said calmly to the stallion who was being particularly stubborn this morning. "Walk." The stallion huffed at the command before walking around the circle set out for him. Tom let him walk for a few minutes before making him trot, giving him a smack with the crop whenever he tried to slow he pace down. 

 

Severus leaned against the fence as he watched the stallion being put through its paces. He was glad he had managed to hire Tom before Albus had the chance or he would of been left without a trainer he'd trust. He watched for a couple more minutes before going back to the stall to check on Harry.

 

Harry had eaten, every last bit of the food was gone, he was leaned against the wall. Severus picked up his lead rope that hung on the door. "Harry." He called to the colt, waiting to see if he'd come. Harry hesitated, taking a step forward before stopping again. Severus unlocked the stall door before he walked up to the colt, clipping the lead rope to the hackamore. It was almost like Harry expected pain, he flew back as soon as the lead rope attached to his hackmore, trying to dart out of the stall, but Severus held him tight, waiting till he'd given up. Harry tossed his head, eyeing the Severus warily. "I know, but the hackamore won't hurt you. I need to get your teeth checked before we try and put a bit in you again." Severus explained before taking  a few steps towards the door, giving the lead rope a small tug. But Harry still didn't move. He looked confused. "Idiots. Didn't even teach him basic manners." He muttered under his breathe. "Walk." He said as he tug the rope a little. Harry huffed but followed him out of the stall.

 

Severus walked him out into the alley of the stall. "Stand." He waited to Harry had stopped moving before tugging the rope once again. Harry tilted his head before walking forward. They repeated the process a few more times before Severus was happy that the colt could be lead around and stand when needed. He walked Harry to the cross ties, tying him in place, proceeding to brush the colt down. "I'm going to put you in the pasture for the rest of the day." He explained as he gently strapped a light green blanket on Harry. Once he was certain Harry wouldn't be attacked by the flies he untied him, leading him towards one of the back pastures. It kept Harry away from the more confident stallions. He opened the gate, walking Harry in before letting him free. He watched as the colt galloped around the field as soon as he was free. Not once did he look back, enjoying the freedom Severus guessed he never had. 


	4. Chapter Four - Attitude Problem.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next, so I just quickly threw together this chapter for you all since you've been waiting so long!

Chapter four - Attitude Problem.~

Severus headed down to the pasture where he had left Harry in the morning, The colt had been out for over 12 hours. But he knew he needed to get use to be left outside rather than being cooped up in a stable all day.   
When Severus arrived at the pasture gate, he could see Harry, dozing, under one of the tree's. The colt look exhausted. He also hadn't noticed that Sev had arrived to come at get him. Grabbing the hackamore that he had left on the fence, he climbed (gracefully of course, it's Snape) over the gate, and headed towards the pony. "Harry." Severus called calmly. once he was within three feet of the colt. He didn't want to sneak up on him, and scare the poor thing. It only took Severus 10 minutes to get the hackamore on Harry. Only because he kept moving his head whenever Snape tried to place the hackamore on him. "Head shy are you?" he asked, more to himself. He knew the colt wouldn't answer. 

Once Harry was back in his stable, rug off, with a rack full of a hay, and his bucket of grain, Severus shut the stall door, he smirked as Draco paced around the stall, trying to get at the younger colt. "Aren't you a little stressy Draco?" He hummed as he headed towards the blonde's door. He reached his hand in as the older colt briskly walked over to him. Running his hand down the other ponies side. "Maybe we could turn you two out together, you could show Harry some manners.." Severus mused to himself. It was an idea, but of course, he'd have to ask Lucius first. After all, Draco was the mans prized possession. And with no wonder. The colt was bred to win, and he did. Always coming in the top 3. No matter where they want. Severus ran his pale hand through his black hair, before he called it a night, the stable staff would make sure Harry ate at least something and that Draco calmed down some. 

Morning couldn't come soon enough for Snape, he wanted to put the colt through it's paces more, before the heat hit them and it would be too hot to work any of them. He was outside Harry's stall by 5am, the yard already bustling with people, trying to get their ponies worked before they had to rush off to work, stable hands where darting around the place, some where mucking out, others grooming ponies, a few where leading ponies out to the pasture and some was working ponies in the schools. The place seemed like a walking disaster, but Severus knew, it was actually his team of staff, working like clock work. They all had there separate jobs. He grabbed Harry's hackamore of the hook on the door, asking one of the stables hand for a whip to be brought for him, He quickly unlocked the stall door and walked in, for once, Harry took a few steps towards the male, Severus was shocked, but he never let it show on his face, he slowly placed the hackamore on Harry. Adjusting it so it sat perfectly on the colts face. "Come on.. Walk." He said quietly, leading the colt out of the stable, grabbing the whip that had been left by one of the stable hands. He quickly led Harry to one of the round pens, it would give the colt a guide when Serverus wanted him to move, and there was no corner for the colt to run into and hide. 

The walls around the pen where made from oak, and where roughly 10 feet height, with a 4 feet clearance before the roof. The clearance gave enough room for natural lighting while also kept the rain and snow out during the colder months. Severus made sure the pen gate was shut and locked, making sure the colt couldn't escape. He starting going through the basic, walk, stand, back up, move over, and picking Harry legs up. Which the colt seemed to understand fairly well. "Seems those idiots trained you something.." Snape muttered, taking off the hackamore he walked into the middle of the pen, picking up the whip he had left there at the start. "Harry, walk." At first Harry seemed like he was going to comply, he took a few small steps around before he stopped, looking towards Snape. "Walk." He repeated, this time tapping the whip on the floor, Harry quickly started to walk around the pen, shaking his head every so often to show his disagreement in the work. Severus made him walk a few laps before he asked for the trot. Harry stumbled, struggling to keep himself balanced on the sand. A surface he wasn't use to. He was use to the hard concrete under his boots, but now it was soft. And the surface moved, making his balance off. It was only when Severus asked for the canter did Harry have enough, the colt, glared at the older man, running at it in an attempt to scare the other. Severus stood still, tapping the colt on the chest once he was within 5 feet. "No. Out." He pointed towards the left. It took a while 10 minutes of Harry kicking, squealing, bolting and biting before Severus managed to get him back working again. The more they worked, the more aggressive Harry got. 

"I think we should call it a day." Severus muttered quietly to the colt, who was currently walking around the pen, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, his head shaking in annoyance at the other male who was making him do something he didn't want to do. "All you're doing is making this harder for yourself." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, watching Harry walk around, he had to admit, Harry was a nice looking pony, he could be used for breeding, if his attitude problems could be sorted, And whatever else came along the way while he figured the pony out. He dropped the whip, grabbing Harry's hackamore, he walked towards the pony, slowly placing the hackamore on Harry. "I'm afraid one of the stable hands is going to have to hose you off, and turn you out, I have a meeting with Dumbledore in 20 minutes.." He led Harry back to the main yard, handing his lead rope over to Luna. "Make sure you have someone with you, in case he reacts badly." Luna nodded before she led Harry to one of the wash bays.

Severus had be right about Harry reacting badly. It had taken three people to hold the colt just to get a hose pipe near him, and even then, they was struggling. In the end, they called in quits before they angered the already kicking colt, Harry had managed to kick two of the three people that held him, and he was cooking rather smug about it. He was shocked as they led him to his pasture, he tilted his head to the side as the gate closed, before shrugging, taking off to the far side, where the shade and long grass was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update at least once a fortnight. If not, please feel free to harass me until I do so.  
> A beta is welcome as I don't always find my own mistakes. Any mistakes, please point out.


End file.
